


No More Waiting

by rachel_exe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Levi, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mild manga spoilers, Post-Canon, Top Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: After the war ended, Levi lives outside the walls. One day Eren visits him.





	No More Waiting

It was a cool autumn morning; the sun was almost rising, and the first rays of sunshine were piercing the darkness of the forest.  


As he always did when the weather was good, Levi sat on the chair on the front porch of his house with a cup of hot tea in his hands. He enjoyed watching the sun rise and hearing the animals in the forest starting to wake up and making little noises that made the whole forest come alive.  


Levi’s house was at the edge of one of the new villages built outside the walls when the war against the titans was won. He wanted to spend the rest of his life in a quiet place without too many people around and free from his military duties; or at least that’s what he told himself.  


The village he lived in was very small, only a dozen houses, a shop that sold almost everything the inhabitants would need and a little café where people usually met at the end of the day. The village had been built near a forest, so it was easy to gather firewood in the colder months and people could even go hunting occasionally. There was also a small river where everyone took water from and some people even bathed there when the sun was too hot.  


Levi liked living here; the people were nice, sometimes the few children and teenagers that lived in the village would ask him about his days in the Survey Corps and he usually answered with the same sentences every time, not wanting to tell all the horrors he saw and lived.  


They would also ask about Eren. They wanted to know everything about him and his titan shifter ability; at times it felt like they talked to him just to question about Eren. Levi didn’t mind talking about him or any of his old companions, but he always chose to tell the happy memories, the ones where they weren’t on the verge of death or mourning the loss of a friend. His audience would always listen closely when he narrated those little episodes, but he didn’t share all of them.  


Some he kept only to himself.  


They weren’t necessarily funnier or happier than the others, but they warmed something inside Levi, like the time he and Eren said goodbye the night before leaving for the final battle, or some of the conversations he and Hanje had late at night in front of a bottle of alcohol when his friend would inevitably get drunk and start talking about the most stupid and irrelevant things. Those were the memories he cherished the most, the ones he always replayed when he was feeling a bit lonely, but he knew that no one at the village would understand what he went through.  


While drinking his tea on the porch, Levi watched the world come to life and he started making plans for the day. This was his favourite moment of the day when the only sounds that he could hear were the stream of the river, the little birds singing and the wind passing through the branches.  


Levi was still wearing his night clothes: a pair of soft woolen trousers, socks and shirt that hung loose on him. Over that he had thrown a blanked that kept him warm.  


Once the sun was finally showing a bit more in the sky, Levi started getting ready for the day; he washed the mug, carefully folded the blanked and changed into his everyday clothes.  


His house wasn’t very big: there was a small closet right next to the entrance door, a kitchen on the left, a bedroom on the right and a bathroom at the end of the corridor. He didn’t own many things, just what he needed, so it was very easy to keep everything in order and clean just like he wanted.  


Today Levi planned on going into the forest to pick up some more wood and, if he was lucky, he might even find some berries or nuts. Before heading out he took a wooden backpack that he used to put the goods in.  


Once in the forest, Levi followed the path he had already marked many times before, picking up some wooden sticks and searching the bushes for edible berries. Near a big tree he found some mushrooms that he could use to make a soup or risotto. A few times he spotted some wild animals that quickly run away as soon as they heard him.  


While he was walking through the forest he was reminded of all the times he trained with Eren in the woods near the headquarters of the Survey Corps. He still remembered the way the boy looked at him whenever he explained something, a mixture of concentration and awe.  


He spent most of the morning in the forest and when he got back to his house the sun was well up in the sky. As he entered the house he put the sticks he picked up in a chest near the door and went to the kitchen to start the fire and prepare lunch.  


Levi was just starting to wash the mushrooms and a few other vegetables, when someone knocked on the door. As he opened it, he saw two big green eyes smiling at him.  


“Eren?” Levi asked, puzzled.  


Eren had never visited him since he started living here, Hanje came a couple of times when she wasn’t too busy with supervising everything, now that she was the head commander of the Survey Corps, but usually whenever someone he knew wanted to drop by they would always send him a letter before.  


“Hi, Levi,” Eren said smiling. “I arrived at the village this morning. Hanje sent some of the veterans to the villages outside the walls to recruit new people for the Survey Corps”.  


After the war had ended, the Survey Corps started working with the other military forces to protect the villages inside the wall and a few soldiers had been sent even to the villages outside.  


“Oh!” Levi said.  


He wasn’t expecting to see Eren anytime soon, the boy hadn’t changed much since the last time he saw him, he still had long hair, but he had cut his beard and mustache (“Thank God!” Levi thought).  


“I just finished talking to the people of the village and since I don’t have to go back immediately I wanted to come see you,” Eren said, his words a little less confident after Levi’s response.  


“Oh,” Levi said again. “Right! Do you want to come in? I was about to make some vegetable soup.”  


“I would love to,” Eren replied, smiling again at Levi.  


“Do you want some tea while we wait for the soup to cook?” Levi asked once they made it to the kitchen.  


“Yes, thank you,” Eren said making his way near Levi.  


“What are you doing?” the older man asked, a confused look in his eyes.  


“I’m helping you making tea. It’s been a while since we had tea together. I missed it.” Eren said with a shy smile on his lips.  


“Tch.” Levi replied rolling his eyes, but he let Eren help him anyway.  


They made tea in a comfortable silence and Levi was reminded of all the times the two of them had tea together, of how he first taught Eren to prepare the beverage the way he liked it. He missed making tea with Eren as well.  


“Do you like living here?” Eren asked.  


“It’s quiet,” Levi answered. “The people of the village are nice, sometimes the children ask me about the titans, but I’m used to dealing with annoying brats”.  


At that Levi gave Eren a knowing look and saw that the young man was already smiling at him.  


It was as if these last years never happened and they didn’t go their separate ways, as if they were still in the Survey Corps planning the next mission and training together. During the years, Levi had grown fond of Eren and the two of them used to spend a lot of their free time together. Hanje always teased him for that, saying that he had a special place in his heart for Eren, but he just replied with a glare, never questioning his attachment to Eren and ignoring how he would be on edge whenever Eren was out on a dangerous mission and the relief he felt every time he saw him coming back all in one piece.  


Even when Eren went alone to the Marley, Levi never acknowledged his loneliness or the reason why his mood was worse than ever.  


“You should get laid,” Hanje had told him one day.  


“What?!” Levi had replied in a harsh tone.  


“It might improve your mood. You know, you are scarier than usual so maybe you should relieve some stress.”  


“I might relieve some stress by beating you up, Shitty Glasses,” he had said with a murderous look.  


“It was just a suggestion. You look like a wife waiting for her husband to come back from the war.”  


“Shut the fuck up!” Levi had retorted, deciding to deny the truth behind those words.  


Every night he remembered the way he and Eren parted on the beach, he could still see the conflicting emotions in Eren’s eyes, as if he wanted to say something but didn’t know how. Levi was sure that his own eyes portrayed the same struggle, the same indecisiveness, the same need to tell the other about his feelings and the same fear of hurting and being hurt. So, in the end neither said anything, but their eyes expressed all that needed to be told.  


After the war ended, Levi decided to leave the Survey Corps while Eren remained. Levi knew he was just running away from his feelings, but the way he felt about Eren was undeniable now and it scared him. He had already let someone get close to him and their loss had left him into pieces. In most of his nightmares he held Eren in his arms while the young man exhaled his last breaths and every time he would wake up panting, sweat running down his forehead and heart beating a million times an hour.  


When today Levi saw Eren at his door, all the feelings he thought he had buried deep down in his heart had come up and he couldn’t deny them anymore.  


While they continued to prepare tea and then lunch, Levi felt Eren’s gaze on him more than once, but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t know how the other felt about him, if he ever felt anything in the first place, maybe what he thought he saw in Eren’s eyes that day on the beach was just his mind playing games.  


“How are the others doing?” Levi asked while they ate lunch.  


“Everyone’s fine,” Eren replied. “Hanje gets a little sad sometimes because she doesn’t have any titans to experiment on, but most days she is as crazy as ever. Armin is always exploring new parts of the island, he says he wants to write a book about his discoveries. Mikasa and Jean finally got together. Mikasa made the first move, she was tired of waiting for Jean to muster the courage to ask her out. Connie and Sasha live together now, I think they want to start a family.”  


“That’s good,” Levi said. “It was about time that Jean and Mikasa got together.”  


“Yeah. Mikasa made us all a great favour by making the first move, it was quite pathetic seeing Jean pinning over her and blushing every time she talked to him.”  


Eren laughed at the memories and Levi smiled fondly at the thought of his old companions.  


After they finished eating, Levi made them a second cup of tea.  


“When do you have to leave?” he asked.  


“There’s still time,” Eren said smiling.  


While drinking they talked about their daily routines, about the new trainees Eren was in charge of, and other small things. They both knew they were dancing around the one topic both of them wanted to address.  


After a while they fell silent and Levi could see Eren moving uncomfortably on the chair and opening and closing his mouth a couple of times, as if he wanted to say something but was afraid to break the silence.  


“Why did you leave, Levi?” Eren suddenly asked.  


“I wasn’t needed anymore, and I wanted a bit of peace after everything that happened,” he replied with the usual answer.  


“That’s bullshit!” Eren exclaimed, a furious look in his eyes. “You know that that’s not true. We all needed you. I… I needed you.” His voice was almost a whisper now.  


“Eren…” Levi started.  


“Didn’t it matter anything to you that day on the beach before the final battle?” Eren interrupted him. “I didn’t know if I was going to survive, every day was a constant struggle, I thought it was all pointless, but then I reminded myself of our last meeting and of your pained expression when you saw me leaving and I knew I had to succeed if I wanted to be with you again.”  


Levi didn’t know how to reply to that, the words wouldn’t come out from his mouth, he had so many things that he wanted to say that he didn’t know how to express them. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no sound would come out, his mind was completely blank. So he did the one thing he knew would convey all his feelings to Eren: he kissed him.  


When their mouths met he felt Eren going still for a second and then giving in to the kiss. In that gesture Levi expressed all his sorrow, all his relief and ultimately all his love for Eren.  


The younger boy was still sat on the chair when Levi kissed him, but now he was gradually starting to stand up, never leaving Levi’s lips. He put his arms around Levi’s waist pressing the other man closer and closer to him until their bodies were completely touching each other.  


After what felt like days and at the same time seconds, Levi broke the kiss.  


“Why are you so damn tall?” he said, breathing heavily after the kiss.  


Eren laughed and bent down to kiss Levi first on the forehead and then on the lips.  


The atmosphere quickly became more heated and Eren tentatively licked Levi’s bottom lip. When Levi opened his mouth Eren was quick to explore that new territory, needing to know every single corner of it. At first Levi let him do as he pleased, but soon he was chasing Eren’s tongue into the other’s mouth. Eren tasted like the tea they just had and Levi couldn’t get enough of it, it was almost intoxicating.  


Without any effort Eren picked him up into his arms, holding him even closer. Levi run his hands through Eren’s long hair, loving the feeling of it and lightly pulling at it.  


“Second door on the right.” Levi said panting, breaking their kiss just for a moment.  


Eren slowly started to walk towards Levi’s bedroom and once there he pressed the other man into the mattress. His mouth moved down to Levi’s jaw and neck, nibbling at his ear, and leaving wet patches behind. He tugged at Levi’s shirt, asking for permission to remove it and when Levi slightly nodded he swiftly removed it.  


“You are so beautiful, Levi,” Eren said trailing kisses down Levi’s chest.  


The older man quickly changed their position and straddled Eren’s hips, pressing his ass into Eren’s cock.  


“Ah… Le-vi…” the brunet moaned.  


Levi sat between Eren’s legs and started kissing the boy’s erection through his pants. Eren moaned again and Levi could see him struggling to keep his hips still.  


“P-please… Ah, Levi!” Eren exclaimed while the other man kept kissing his bulge.  


Levi could already taste a bit or pre-cum on Eren’s trousers. He put his hands on the younger man’s fly looking at him in the eyes and when the other nodded he started to undo the buttons. He freed Eren’s erection and touched it with feather like touches, leaving the other moaning and whining underneath him.  


Deciding he had teased Eren enough, Levi licked down Eren’s shaft before tacking the head of his cock into his mouth.  


Eren moaned louder and Levi felt the boy’s hips slightly thrusting upwards.  


He kept taking Eren into his mouth and he could feel Eren’s pre-cum on his tongue.  


Levi licked and sucked Eren’s erection enjoying the sounds that were coming out from the boy’s mouth.  


Soon after he felt Eren’s hand gently pushing him away and dragging him upwards towards his mouth. Their kiss was wet and messy, but neither of them cared, they just wanted to taste and feel the other.  


Suddenly Eren changed their positions once again and he started kissing Levi down his bare chest, lightly biting one of his nipples. At that Levi let a low moan escape his lips and he could feel Eren’s smile on his skin.  


The brunet kept kissing him always lower until he reached his hips.  


Levi raised his waist and Eren took no time to remove his trousers and underwear, leaving Levi completely naked.  


Without hesitation Eren took Levi’s cock into his mouth and at that Levi closed his eyes and swore he could actually see stars behind his eyelids. The feeling of Eren’s mouth on him was overwhelming and he found himself moaning and writhing at the boy’s touch.  


“Eren…,” Levi said with a hoarse voice while tugging at Eren’s hair.  


The boy responded with a hum that resonated through all his body and Levi felt he was coming close to his climax.  


While Eren was still sucking him, Levi searched his night table for the bottle of oil he kept there.  


After fumbling unsuccessfully a few times, he finally found what he was looking for and he threw the bottle on the bed.  


When Eren got a glimpse of the oil, he stopped almost immediately and Levi saw all the confidence drain from the boy’s face.  


“What’s wrong, Eren?” Levi asked, worry in his voice. “If you don’t want to go all the way there is no problem, I don’t want you to feel obliged to do something you don’t want to.”  


“No, that’s not it,” Eren immediately replied. “I want to be with you, Levi, I feel like I have waited long enough.”  


“What’s the problem then, Eren?” Levi asked again, a questioning look on his face.  


“It’s just that I have never done it before,” Eren said almost in a whisper avoiding Levi’s gaze.  


“What do you mean? You were doing great up until now.”  


At that, Eren mischievously smiled and then said:  


“I have done things before, but I never went all the way. I…” Eren looked away again, a light blush covering his cheeks. “I always wanted my fist time to be with you.”  


Now Eren’s whole face was flushing and Levi felt his chest tightening at the confession.  


He sat up and hold Eren in his arms, gently kissing him and keeping the boy’s face in his hands.  


“There’s no need to rush if you don’t feel comfortable, we could do it another time if you still want to,” Levi softly said looking at Eren in the eyes.  


“No, I want to do it now, I’m just afraid I will suck,” Eren confessed.  


Levi pressed their foreheads together.  


“No need to worry,” the raven haired reassured Eren.  


The brunet smiled at him and gently pushed Levi down onto the mattress again. He took the oil and coated his fingers with it rubbing them together to warm it up.  


He looked at Levi with a grin and then took the other’s cock in his mouth again. While he was sucking he prodded at Levi’s entrance and he heard the other man whine. He pushed one of his fingers inside and then stopped letting Levi adjust to the intrusion. He moved up to the man’s lips and kissed him passionately. Levi greedily responded to the kiss and when Eren felt the raven haired relax he started moving his finger. Levi was pushing down on it and after a while Eren inserted another digit.  


He felt Levi going still for a few seconds and when he relaxed again Eren moved both his fingers and slowly started to work the man’s entrance open.  


All the while Eren kept kissing and biting Levi on the lips, the jaw, the chest, everywhere his mouth could reach.  


By the time he inserted his third finger, Levi was a mess underneath him.  


“E-Eren… please!” Levi begged him.  


Once he finished preparing Levi, Eren coated his cock with a generous amount of oil and lined himself with Levi’s entrance.  


He started to slowly push in, taking his time and allowing the other man to get used to the intrusion.  


Levi felt himself being filled by Eren and it was a whole new sensation for him.  


He could feel Eren’s love in all his gestures, in the way he took his time because he was afraid to hurt him and in the way he looked at him. In Eren’s eyes there was no pain nor worry, they weren’t going to a land full enemy and they were certain of each other’s feelings.  


In that moment Levi realized that the only reason why he had been able to go through all those horrible moments was the thought of Eren and the desire to be together with him one day. Even in the darkest days he had done the one thing he never allowed himself to do: he had hoped. He had wished for a better future where he and Eren could be together and now that he had it he wasn’t going to let it slip through his fingers.  


When he was all the way in, Eren stopped and touched Levi’s forehead with his own, lips parted and breath coming short. He caressed one of Levi’s cheeks and smiled.  


Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s shoulders and raised his head so that his lips where on the boy’s ear.  


“I love you, Eren,” Levi whispered.  


He heard Eren catch his breath and grit his teeth, his whole body was trembling as if he was about to come.  


“Levi…” came Eren’s hoarse voice. He passionately kissed the other man, making his way inside Levi’s mouth as he started to move.  


He moved slowly at first, feeling Levi relax around him, and then he sped up his pace. He changed the angle to find Levi’s prostate and when he heard the other man moan loudly right in his ear he knew he hit the right spot.  


“H-harder,” Levi begged him as he slid a hand between their bodies to grab his cock.  


He stoked in time with Eren’s thrusts, chasing his orgasm.  


Eren set a brutal pace pounding into Levi’s sweet spot and bent down to kiss Levi everywhere, on the lips, on the neck, on the chest and when he felt himself coming he whispered into Levi’s ear:  


“I love you, Levi”.  


As soon as the words were out he felt Levi tighten around him while he came screaming Eren’s name.  


After a few shallow thrusts Eren came as well, collapsing on Levi and trying to catch his breath.  


They stayed like that for a moment, coming down from their high. Eren slowly pulled out and rolled on his back, eyes still closed. He felt the bed dip when Levi got up. Moments later the other man was already back, cleaned, and with a damp cloth he started to remove his come from Eren’s stomach.  


“Thanks,” Eren said, voice still a bit croaky.  


Levi bent down to kiss him and then he joined him on the bed, covering them with a blanket. Eren put an arm around his waist and held him close. Levi stroked the brunet’s hair and after a few minutes he felt Eren fall asleep in his arms. Lulled by the sound of Eren’s breath Levi dozed off as well.  


When Levi woke up a few hours later Eren was still sleeping. He looked at him with a fond smile and he thought that he wanted to wake up everyday with Eren in his arms, feeling his warmth on his skin and listening to the beat of his heart right in his ears.  


He knew that when they were both awake they had a lot of things to talk about, but for now he just kissed Eren on the lips and held him closer.  


“I love you,” Levi said, right before nuzzling Eren’s neck and falling asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are appreciated :)


End file.
